Someone like you
by dRaCoS-gUrL3
Summary: a story of "when opposites attract"....draco has changed in their 5th year but Hermione is the only one who is noticing this...A bet will lead to a kiss that will complicate things more further.... =')
1. Here he comes

Disclaimer: all characters belong to the talented JK ROWLING of course!!!  
  
Title: Someone Like You  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Summary: A certain someone is changing Draco Malfoy.. for the better?! And Hermione is the only one who seems to be noticing this..a truce will lead to a bet that'll surely spice things up..  
  
Setting: 5th year, after classes in the corridor  
  
"Uh-oh, here he comes. " was all Hermione can say as a blonde Slytherin and two of his cronies were approaching them.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh nothing really. I was just wondering if the rest of your family is still alive in living in that shack you call a house." Said Draco with his usual smirk.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Honestly Potter, you should really keep your distance from these low lives. Your beginning to be just like them." He replied.  
  
"Let me at him!!" said Ron as he launched straight at Malfoy.  
  
"Stop! Stop it!!" yelled Hermione, as Harry tried to hold Ron back.  
  
"Give me your best shot Weasley." Taunted Draco confidently with his arms crossed over his chest as Crabbe and Goyle by his side both smirking.  
  
"Malfoy, will you just shot the hell up and leave!" said Hermione as she tried to help Harry try to stop Ron.  
  
"Yeah Malfoy just leave!" said Harry still struggling to keep Ron away from Draco.  
  
"Would you really think I'd listen to you Potter? And besides 'a MALFOY DOESN'T BACK OUT on any challenge." Said Draco coolly.  
  
"Let go of me!! I'll show him not to mess with my family again!" said Ron with both ears flaring as red as his hair.  
  
Then Ron suddenly got himself free from Harry and Hermione, and charged towards the unsuspecting Draco. And both of them fell on the floor trying to knock each other out. Surprised, Crabbe and Goyle pulled Ron away from Draco, leaving Draco with a broken nose.  
  
"What may I ask is happening here?!" shouted Snape upon seeing his favorite student with a bloody nose.  
  
"It was all Weasley's fault!" lied Crabbe as he helped Draco stand up.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor! And Weasley, report to my office tonight for your detention."  
  
"Mr. Goyle, kindly escort Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing."  
  
Then Snape left with a triumphant look on his face.  
  
"You'll pay for this Weasley." Said Draco as he gently touched his nose.  
  
"And I thought you'd learned you lesson by now Malfoy." Said Hermione as she stepped towards Malfoy and was now a few inches standing face to face with him.  
  
"See you tomorrow." He said glaring at Ron and Harry, avoiding Hermione's gaze.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~That night, at the Gryffindor Common Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't get it." Said Hermione as she sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace.  
  
"Get what?!" asked Harry while reading 'Quidditch through the Ages' (for about the hundredth time already)  
  
"Did you see how Malfoy ignored me earlier?! When he had every chance in the world to insult me or say something harsh and hurt me like he did in the past years. Come to think of it, he's been ignoring me since this year began." She said all in one breath.  
  
Harry placed his book down and looked at Hermione with confusion.  
  
"Wait a minute! Am I hearing right?! Do you actually want Malfoy to insult you? And do you actually care about that scum?!?" He asked with his forehead all curled up.  
  
"No! it's nothing like that Harry.-"  
  
"Cuz I think you're lucky, I mean look what happened to Ron! He may be at Snape's office at this moment cleaning up the mess Neville did earlier at Potions class." Interrupted Harry.  
  
"Yeah I know.but I think it's not.err.natural."  
  
"Hermione, you're the one I don't get!"  
  
"Watever! Just forget I ever said it. Ok?" said Hermione who was looking a bit disturbed.  
  
"Watever you say." said Harry who couldn't help but smile by seeing Hermione so uncomfortable.  
  
"Will you stop smiling! For the last time Harry, I don't care about that conceited pure blood scum!" she said fuming with anger, as she stood up and went to the girl's dormitory, leaving Harry alone and shocked (by the way she reacted)....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it?! Hate it?! Tell me about it... R/R! thnx!  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: A question that will take Draco off his guard. What?! Draco?! Off his guard?! what could this possibly mean ?! (N/A: mwahahaha!!) 


	2. Conffusions

Disclaimer: All HP characters are owned and created by Jk Rowling  
  
( ei guyz! This is my first fic. and so I need your opinions and suggestions in this story. it would be a lot of help. I've pretty much finished up to chapter 5 of this fic. but I need some more ideas before I post them. till then. please review.. ='D  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile, at the Hospital Wing~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Draco?!"  
  
"What Goyle?"  
  
"I just couldn't help but notice how you started to ignore that mudblood Granger since this year?" asked Goyle who was sitting on a chair next to Draco's bed.  
  
Draco who was a bit startled by the question, quickly recovered and shoot Goyle with his icy blue eyes that gave Goyle goose bumps all over his body.  
  
"Like you said, she's a mudblood and I don't want to waste my time on that filthy Mudblood." He answered looking down at his sheets.  
  
"One last question.."  
  
"What?!" said Draco who was kinda annoyed  
  
"How come you can't look at her straight in the eye earlier in the corridor?"  
  
Draco froze upon hearing the question. And looked at Goyle in an expression that almost wasn't like him.  
  
"Well.uhmm.-"  
  
"Off you go! Draco needs his rest now. You'll see him tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey interrupted as she shooed Goyle away.  
  
---------Draco's POV----------  
  
'Damn! What was that all about? Why did I get so affected by that question? And why am I really ignoring Granger?!' Draco thought as he rub his temple.  
  
'Because you respect her and you can't bring yourself to hurt her anymore.' Came another voice in his mind.  
  
'No! that's pathetic! Me?! Respecting a Mudblood?! Never!'  
  
'Oh but you are can't you see? Your changing!' retorted the other voice.  
  
'Stop it! She's. she's just a Mudblood! She's nothing to me!! Yeah, that's right! I have not time for that stupid Granger!! That's why I choose to ignore her!' thought Draco, trying to convince himself.  
  
'Think what you want to think.'  
  
"Shut up!" Draco shouted as he sat up, making Madam Pomfrey who was passing by drop the tray she was holding.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, go to sleep!" she said looking very surprised indeed.  
  
"Oh, Sorry." Said Draco as he sinked down in his sheets blushing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Girl's Dormitory~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
--------Hermione's POV-------  
  
'I can't believe Harry thought that I cared about Malfoy.' Hermione thought as she lay on her bed.  
  
'I mean that's the last thing on earth I'll ever do.'  
  
'But what really puzzles me is the way he treats me since this year. I mean he acts as if I'm not even there. Not that I want his attention or anything.'  
  
'But why is he getting into me? Was Harry right?! Do I care about him?' she thought as she turned to her side and saw that everyone was now sleeping.  
  
'No, that's not possible. What really bothers me is when he acts around as if I don't even exist. It just irritates me. I, Hermione Granger.. Being ignored. I cannot tolerate this!' Hermione stuffed a pillow on her face.  
  
'I hate him! Why am I even thinking of him?! Maybe I shouldn't make it a big deal or anything. And Harry is right, I am lucky!'  
  
Then she fell into a dreamless sleep...  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiyee!! Hehe...thank you for all those who've reviewed...and for the others who haven't don't be shy tell me what you feel...  
  
Next Chapter: potions class...(kinda boring right?! not when I'm the one on the driver's seat)...a potion that'll be surely be handy in the future (part of this story). groupings are made..and a truce will make things quite interesting for our favorite characters....can't handle your burning curiosity?! Better check the next chapter.. 


	3. A Truce

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.only the plot.. so don't sue!  
  
Hey der peepz! Here I am once again. doing my THING. am watching Moulin Rouge at the same time. I think I can get some ideas in this flick. any suggestions?! Just tell me. or e-mail me. your request will be gladly acknowledged. (  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Next Morning, Potions Class~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Class settle down." Said Snape as he entered the room.  
  
"Very well then.. For the rest of the month you will be working on a 'Truth Potion'...."  
  
Hermione's hand quickly shot up on the air, eager to explain the potion.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I don't think this is the time to show off. And I don't think it would take a rocket scientist to figure out that this potion when taken will make you speak the truth whether you choose to or not."  
  
Hermione turned into crimson red. As all the Slytherins giggled, all except one.."  
  
"Professor, How are we going to finish this potion by ourselves in such short time?" asked Draco seriously.  
  
"Good question Mr. Malfoy, now as I was saying before I was interrupted." He eyed Hermione, Who blushed even more (if that was even possible).  
  
"You will all be grouped into six, three from Slytherin and three from Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry nervously. "I don't like the sound of this."  
  
"Ms. Granger! Five points from Gryffindor for talking in class!" shouted Snape.  
  
"Sorry Professor, it won't happen again." She said with her eyes watering.  
  
"Make sure of that Ms. Granger, I'm sure none of us would want the head of the class to receive a failing mark." He said with his arrogant smirk.  
  
"Now, your groupings. first group: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Potter, Weasley, and Granger." (A/N: duh! As if you don't know it already!! Hehe!)  
  
"Snape is really on 'YOU'! Better keep it down if you wouldn't want to clean up after Neville for the rest of the year." Whispered Ron as they went to sit with their group mates in a round table.  
  
"You're right I guess I have to 'LAY-LOW' for awhile."  
  
"Don't let him bother you Hermione, I'm sure it'll pass." Harry said with his reassuring smile.  
  
"If he ever does that to you again we'll beat the crap out of him." Said Ron clutching his fist on the air.  
  
"No need Ron I think I can handle it." She said as she held Ron's hand down.  
  
"Enough with this mindless chit-chats and lets get started." Interrupted Draco, which almost made Hermione jump and let go of Ron's hand.  
  
"Uhh. what are we going to do first?" asked Crabbe.  
  
"First of all I would like to propose a truce." confessed Draco.  
  
"A truce?!" they all asked in chorus.  
  
"Yeah a truce, that we will act civil to each other in and 'only' in this class. Since this project will really affect our grades for this semester." Draco said coolly.  
  
"Deal!" said Ron.  
  
"Fair enough." Said Harry.  
  
"Sounds goo..-"  
  
"Very well lets get started shall we? " Draco said cutting off Hermione, which made her fume with anger. 'Am I the only one noticing this?' she asked herself.  
  
"First, Lets see what the ingredients are." Said Draco as he opened his book. He then took out a pair of eyeglasses and placed them on his perfect nose.  
  
------Hermione's POV-----  
  
'What the?! Malfoy wearing glasses?! This is new.He looks so sophisticated, so elegant, and so handsome. Handsome?!? Wait a minute, this is Malfoy we're talking about! But look at him. no wonder almost all the girls in Hogwarts are drooling over him.He's gorgeous! Aahh! This is the cruel Slytherin that has been calling me a 'Mundblood'. well not anymore.so there's a chance? A chance?! What am I thinking?!?' she spanked herself mentally.  
  
"Class dismissed, you may leave now and continue your work tomorrow." Said the Potions Master.  
  
  
  
  
  
So...you like it?! Don't?!? tell me. I would really appreciate it!! Please Review..  
  
In this story, I have concentrated on their Potions classes.because it's one of the class that Draco and Hermione are together. so you say there's 'CARE of MAGICAL CREATURES' but I have found Hagrid's talking quite difficult for me to write.so.Hope you'll understand. ; )  
  
Please oh please review and tell me what you think.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: An announcement will be made.. what is it you asked?! Well it's the..oh come on!! I'm not going to let that slide that easily!! Better go to the next chapter to find out what the crap it is...love lots!! 


	4. An Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.no! Not me!! the talented JK Rowling does!  
  
  
  
-Greetings to all!! First of all.I would like to say 'THANK YOU' to all the people who have reviewed my ff. and also I would like to thank the people that have introduced and inspired me to write this story. that's all for now.Hope you like this chapter!!! (  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*GREAT HALL,DINNER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Cud yah pash me shome phumchin jush."  
  
"Woow Ron! Take it slow!" said Harry as he handed him the juice. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ron devouring almost a whole piece of chicken in one second. (A/N: wow!)  
  
Then Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Attention students, as always we will be helding our Yule Ball this month.."  
  
All of the students started to giggle and whisper in excitement.  
  
"But.." He added with his eyes twinkling "..instead of the usual dress robes you will be asked to wear gowns and suits, due to popular demand." He eyed Lavander and Parvati who then started to blush, as everybody looked at them.  
  
"..it will also be expected for all students to have a partner.."  
  
"Who are you going with?!" asked Ron to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Shh.." Hermione silenced Harry as she eagerly listened to Dumbledore.  
  
"...the event will start in six in the evening and will end at exactly 12 midnight."  
  
"...Lastly, it'll be held at the end of this month. So I have arranged a few more trips in Hogsmade for you to complete your wardrobes. And for you to invite your desired partner." He said the last words looking towards their direction.  
  
"Are there anymore question? .Well then I guess everything is in order... As you were then."  
  
"I can't wait! Who are you going with?!" Ron asked them again.  
  
"Well. I was thinking of asking Lavander." Answered Harry.  
  
" I was thinking of asking Parvati!!! This is wonderfull! How bout you Hermione?" asked Ron excitedly.  
  
"Huh? Oh.actually I haven't thought of anyone to be my partner yet." She answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Are you serious?! This is going to be big Hermione!!" said Ron smiling widely.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood right now, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said as she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
That's my chapter 4! Hope you like it. any suggestions?? Just tell me!!  
  
Please oh Please review..  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: A bet will be made...but what kind of bet...and what's the catch?! And what would be the other side of this spicy bet?! 


	5. The Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.JK Rowling does!  
  
Here I am again!! I have a confession to make.. for the past few weeks I have experienced what you call the "Writer's Block"(that is if you consider me as a writer).*smiles innocently* And I have just been posting the ideas that I had last month.. But, thanks to your inspiring reviews I'm back into writing. thank you very much!!! Love you all!!!  
  
On with the story then..  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~NEXT DAY, POTIONS CLASS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
All the students sat by their groups and continued their projects.  
  
"What page was it again?!" asked Ron who was desperately looking for the page.  
  
"Page 1521, Weasley." Answered Draco, which made Ron's eye widen in disbelief.  
  
"Err..thanks Malfoy."  
  
"This is weird." He whispered to Harry, who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Ms. Granger, can you read for us the ingredients on the book." Said Snape as Hermione stood, cleared her throat and began.  
  
"Psst.Draco." said Harry.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow "So. we're on a first name basis now Potter?"  
  
"Whatever! So whose your partner at the Ball?"  
  
"No one yet. Are you making me ask you out Potter?" Draco said teasingly with his signature smirk.  
  
"How bout a bet?" he said ignoring Draco's last comment.  
  
"A bet? What kind of Bet?"  
  
"Ask Hermione out to be your partner at the Ball." He said trying to challenge Draco.  
  
"Like I would ever do that." He spitted out.  
  
"You said it before 'A MALFOY DOESN'T BACK OUT ON ANY CHALLENGE.'" Harry smiled menacingly looking at the outraged Draco.  
  
"He's right you know, you did said that." Crabbe butted in as Draco gave him a devilish look that made him stiff.  
  
"So how bout it Malfoy?" Ron who was also listening interrupted.  
  
Draco eyed them all with his cold gaze. 'I'm being blackmailed' he thought.  
  
"So what's it going to be?" Harry finally asked with a smirk.  
  
"C'mon it's just a Ball, and all of us got partners but you." Reasoned Goyle.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me Potter? Setting up your friend for someone like me." Draco said looking really pissed off.  
  
"Lets just say I'm a friend on a mission." Harry replied making Draco raise an eyebrow.  
  
All of them was leaning towards Draco, eager to hear his reply when..  
  
"Very well Ms. Granger you may sit down." Snape interrupted before Draco could say anything.  
  
"What's up with you guys?" asked Hermione as she saw all five boys looking at Draco.  
  
"Nothing!" they all said nervously in chorus.  
  
"Weird." She muttered to herself.  
  
They worked in silence for about some time. Then Snape stood up from his seat.  
  
"Class dismissed. You may now leave. Ms. Granger, could you stay behind."  
  
"Would you like us to wait for you?" asked Ron.  
  
"No thanks, I'm sure it won't take long." She said smiling.  
  
"OK, but take care of yourself, if."  
  
"Ron, its just Snape! What can he do?!" she reasoned out.  
  
"A lot." Ron whispered as they left the room.  
  
About thirty minutes had passed until Hermione finally finished arranging the ingredients Snape had asked her to. She hurriedly left the room. When she was in the corridor...  
  
"Granger, can I have a word with you?"  
  
Hermione stopped and turned to see a blonde haired guy with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
(N/A) I know.I know.so it isn't much of a cliffy but I tried didn't I?! So spare me the insults.. Anyways, I would like to thank you for all your reviews. thank you so much. and I think I'll be using some of your ideas.with a little bit of my twist of course. hehe!! Uhmm..For all of people who have review thank you once again.you don't know how happy it makes me when I see people reading and reviewing my first fic.*sniff*. I'll be mentioning your names by my next chapter so. till then. tata!!!  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: *dan dan da nan* hehe! Did the egoistic Draco accepted the challenge?!..lets see then... 


	6. The Question

Disclaimer: Oh How I wish Santa will make TOM FELTON / DRACO MALFOY mine.But until the time comes.. I don't own him.. For now that is. hehe!  
  
Ei der peepz! Hope ya'll doin fine. anyways, since Christmas is just around the corner, I've figured I upload my story as my x-mass gift for all of you. And if you really want to brighten up my Christmas.. Well you can just click the little "GO" at the lower-left of this page. and uhmm. REVIEW! I would really appreciate that. that's all for now. On with the story then...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
  
  
Previously on Someone Like you:  
  
About thirty minutes had passed until Hermione finally finished arranging the ingredients Snape has asked her to. She hurriedly left the room. When she was in the corridor.  
  
"Granger, can I have a word with you?"  
  
Hermione stopped and turned to see a blonde haired guy with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall......  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
'He seems to be waiting here for quite sometime .' she thought 'Is he waiting for me?' she asked herself.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?!" she asked as she clutched her books closer to her.  
  
"I was just wondering if..-"  
  
"If?" she cut him off, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If we could..uhmm.if we could be partners at he Ball?" he said uncomfortably looking elsewhere.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise 'Oh my gosh! He's asking me out! Draco Malfoy asking me out!! I didn't expect this..' Hermione, who was lost in her thoughts, awakened when she realized she was staring in deep space for a long time, and noticed that Draco was looking at her weirdly.  
  
She quickly regained composure.  
  
"Is this a joke?!" was all she can say.  
  
"No, it is not!... Unless you already got a partner."  
  
"No, I haven't got anyone yet!" she answered rather quickly which made Draco smirk.  
  
"So how bout it then?" he asked stepping towards her, making her heart beat faster and her palms sweat.  
  
"Give me one good reason why you should be my partner, Then I'll go with you." They were so close that she could his sweet, manly perfume.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, he could feel that she was nervous.  
  
He smirked "Simple, the mere fact that both of us don't have partners yet."  
  
'Can't argue with that.' She thought 'It's just a Ball!'  
  
"Why are you asking me?!"  
  
"Isn't my reason good enough?!"  
  
"Yes, But..-"  
  
"Enough said.. Do you or do you not want to be my partner?!" he asked demandingly.  
  
'C'mon you know you want to! This is your chance!!!' screamed a voice inside her.  
  
"Yes, I'd go with you." she whispered shyly.  
  
"What?! I mean good..err.I'll see you then." Said Draco looking very surprised. 'I didn't expect she'd say YES.'  
  
"So...uhmm.Bye!" she said as she walked a few steps backwards and turned her heels and headed to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Bye." Draco whispered as he watched Hermione run through the staircase. Still looking dumbstruck.  
  
---------DRACO'S POV---------  
  
'She said yes.I can't believe she said yes.this is some mess I've gotten myself into.but it's just a dance..maybe it won't be that bad.and maybe she won't be that bad .I mean how bad can she be?! I mean for a mudblood...'  
  
'She's smart, kind, pretty, not to mention her perfect figure.that's why you like her' interrupted another voice inside him.  
  
'Yeah! I mean .shut up! She's a filthy mudblood for crying out loud! How can I like her? I, Draco Malfoy would like a Mudblood?! Impossible!'  
  
'Oh, but you do.' Contorted the voice.  
  
'Stop it! All I'm saying is maybe she won't be that bad..Maybe I'll learn to get along with her by the end of the ball.' He said to himself while digging his hand thru his sleek blonde hair as he headed to the dungeons.  
  
'And it's just for the bet.' He added.  
  
'Oh you know It's not just for the bet.' Teased the voice.  
  
'Shut up! Who needs a stupid voice like you anyway!!'  
  
"Drakie dear?!" came an irritating voice as he entered the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"What?!" he asked in a high voice looking very pissed off.  
  
"Where'd you been?! I've been waiting for you."  
  
"It's none of your business Pansy." He answered looking annoyed.  
  
"Not in the mood are we? What's wrong dear?"  
  
"Stop calling me that!" he shouted as he took a book and sat down trying to calm himself.  
  
"Anyways, the Yule Ball is near and I was just wondering if we could go together..you know as partners." She said as she batted her eyelashes, which almost made Draco puke upon seeing her revolting pug-like face.  
  
He gulped "Sorry, but I..-"  
  
"You already have a partner?! May I know whose this GIRL?!" she asked angrily with her hands on her waist.  
  
"It's none of your business." He said as he stood up; ignoring Pansy's reaction.  
  
"I have every right to know..-"  
  
"Will you just lay-off!!! It's none of your damn business!" he said raising her voice as he shot daggers at her.  
  
"I was just asking..and besides.sooner or later I will know who's your precious mystery girl."  
  
"I had enough of this." He muttered as he walked towards the Boy's Dormitory.  
  
"Just save a dance for me."  
  
"...." he didn't said anything.  
  
"Draco!" she pleaded as she saw him disappear through the staircase.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N) Whew!! That Pansy is really getting into me. and Draco will drive himself crazy if he keeps on contradicting that little voice inside him...hehe!  
  
To my valued Friends and Reviewers:  
  
Magical_girl: Thanx! For the nice review..and that sexah really is a b*#@h!  
  
  
  
Maxzoid: Thanx a bunch! Tell me what you think.ok?!  
  
  
  
Haleigh: Thank you so much for the review and comment *blushes* hehe! Hope you like this chapter!! I hope you weren't disappointed or anything.. Any suggestions?!  
  
  
  
Dragonfly: ok, ok I'll write more quickly!! And of course I won't let you die. Hehe!! I'll think about your suggestion. thanx again!!!  
  
  
  
*karly*: Here's another chappie...hope you like it..i'll post the next one as soon as I can!!! Hope you'll review soon. Clover: mag-advertise daw sa page koh!! Review ka ulit!!  
  
  
  
The one0010: oi aisha! Thnx! Hope you'll review and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Freakgurl_019: ei dude!! Msta?! Mag-upload k na!! naks! I love tom felton!!! And Draco Malfoy!!! Thnx pare! Review k ulit ha!  
  
  
  
Quasy: Thank you for reviewing!! And as for your suggestion..hehe!! mwahaha!! I've already placed some hogsmeade scenes.with a little bit of my twist of course!!! Hehe! *smirks evilly* thanx again!! Hope you'll suggest and review soon..  
  
  
  
Slytherin_girl: hi!! Thanx for the comment!!! I appreciate it. hope you'll review soon.  
  
  
  
Veilofillusion: thank you very much!!! I love you people!! Hope you like this chapter!!  
  
  
  
Mya14: thanx!! And thank you for the advice.I'll double check them.for your question... is it goin to be d/hr?! ...uhmm.. hehe..is all I can say.by the way are you a filipino?! Hope you'll review soon.  
  
  
  
Delila-malfoy: thank you!!! I too hope Draco will realize his.. Uhmm.. feelings for Hermione.. but will he?! Hehe.  
  
  
  
Jen Drake: thanx!! I can't wait for more too!! *grins*  
  
  
  
Blah_gurl: thanx!! But I have a problem!! I try and try to change the summary but I just wouldn't change...help!  
  
  
  
THANK YOU ALL from the Bottom of my heart..MWAH!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kathy Joy, Joey, Jia, Anna Marie, Kathleen, and Aiza  
  
(yeah you guyz,.. Review naman kyo!! Please oh please. hehe! And suggest!!)  
  
  
  
and to all you other readers out there..please review. I would really appreciate it.. just click the "go" button at the lower-left of this page.  
  
THANX!!!  
  
NEXT CHAPPIE: Hogsmeade time!! Who in the world is Harry talking to?!? (let's find out.shall we?!) 


	7. Who's he talkin to?

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Draco Malfoy..and as for the other HP characters..a big NO ...SO DON'T SUE!  
  
Howdee there!! It's yours truly again...doing the best I can to make this story worth while of your precious' time.... hope you like this chapter.. and the sort of the climax of the story, which is the Yule Ball will be coming...now let's try to answer the question that has been bugging you people for quite some time now...WHO IS HARRY TALKING TO?!  
  
Hehe..on with the story...  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~HOGSMEADE, in a dress shop~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh,Hermione! You look absolutely marvelous!!" exclaimed Ginny as Hermione twirled with her sparkling silk green dress. (A/N: more details on the next chapter)  
  
"Thanks Gin, so do you." Replied the blushing Hermione as she faced Ginny, who was wearing an off-shoulder, golden dress. (A/N: You've guessed it, more details on next chapter)  
  
"I'm sure Neville will really like it."  
  
"You sure? I hope so.-"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"And Draco will surely drool all over you in that dress."  
  
Before Hermione can react or say anything, Lavander and Parvati came out of nowhere wearing two identical pink and blue dresses.  
  
"What do you.--Woah!! Hermione!!! Your dress... I mean... it's fabulous!!! You look perfect" exclaimed Lavander.  
  
"Yeah! It's absolutely marvelous!! Oh.and you to Ginny." Said Parvati as both of the twins were absentmindedly staring at Hermione.  
  
"Told you." Teased Ginny as she nudged her lightly on the ribs.  
  
"Stop it you guys." She said blushing.  
  
"Hey Girl's are you done yet? Cuz..Wow! You all look amazing!!" said Harry as he came in the store with Ron, holding packages, which seems to be their suits.  
  
"Wow!" was all Ron can say as he had his mouth wide open.  
  
"Out! Out! We'll be done in a few minutes." Parvati said as she pushed Harry and Ron outside the store.  
  
  
  
(After a few minutes)  
  
The girls bought their dresses and went out of the store and said their good-bye's to the twins. Then Hermione and Ginny went to look for Harry and Ron amongst the huge crowd, then they saw a tall, red-headed guy standing in the middle of the crowd.  
  
"Ron! There you are...Where's Harry?!" asked Hermione, who was gasping for breath as she scanned the crowd for Harry.  
  
"I don't know .he was just here a while ago..and why are you back so soon?"  
  
But then Hermione saw Harry.. She saw Harry with the last person she 'thought' he would ever be with.  
  
"Is that Harry?!" Hermione asked skeptically.  
  
"And if he is...why is he talking with Malfoy?!" asked Ginny.  
  
"That's what I would like to know." Said Hermione nosily.  
  
"I'm sure it's just nothing... Oh! here he comes" said Ron.  
  
"Oh!! Back so early?!" said the surprised Harry.  
  
"Harry, what were you....-"  
  
"C'mon guys! Lets have butterbeers...uhmm...my treat!...pshew! the crowd here is wild." Interrupted Harry as he quickly marched, leading the way towards the The Three Broomsticks.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~AT THE THREE BROOMSTICKS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry?!"  
  
"Huh?! What is it Hermione?"  
  
"What were you and Malfoy talking about earlier?!"  
  
"Uhmm..How's your butterbeer?!" he said stalling.  
  
"Don't change the topic Harry."  
  
"C'mon Harry tell us! I mean it's not everyday that we see you talking and acting civil with Malfoy." said Ginny.  
  
"I'm sure it's just nothing..."  
  
"Don't cover for him Ron...I'm sure it's something." Said Hermione who was looking irritated.  
  
" It's nothing really..we were just talking about our...our...uhmm...our project in potions class!!" he said with a nervous smile.  
  
"Yeah, truth potion!" Ron butted in.  
  
"How would you know?! You weren't even there!" Ginny said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Uhmm..I just know ok!" said Ron with his head bent down, for them not to see his crimson red face.  
  
"Enough talk, I propose a toss." Announced Harry.  
  
"A toss?! What for?!" asked Hermione.  
  
"Uhmm..for.for the wonderful clothes we'll be wearing at the Yule Ball!!"  
  
"I'll drink to that!" Ginny raised her glass.  
  
"Me too!" added Ron.  
  
"Me three." Said Hermione with a fake smile.  
  
'They're hiding something from me' was all she can think about.  
  
  
  
N/A: oh come on Harry and Ron!! Would you really think we'll fall for that...please!! But if they weren't telling the truth..what were they really talking about?!...hmmmm...I wouldn't consider this as a cliffy (not at all).but in this chapter another question arises...What were they talking about?! ....you'll surely find it out at the next chapter...and what seems to be (one) of the climax of this story...but to tell you the truth..I'm really struggling to finish Chapter 8 of this fic of mine...so suggestions people...thanx!!!  
  
  
  
MY PRECIOUS READERS, FRIENDS AND REVEWERS:  
  
HALEIGH: thank you for the motivation..and this story is 100% original. And thank you again.  
  
MAXZOID: thank you also!! You like my plot?! Hehe.thanks!!  
  
THEONE0010: eoiu!! That's right!! YAYI FELTON!!! Hmmmm..dagdagan na rin natin ng MALFOY...para MRS. Yayi Felton-Malfoy (hey! A girl can dream.right?!)  
  
Tomfelton-aholic: haha!! Hey there!! Better run for your life then.I don't want you to experince the wrath of MOM'S SLIPPERS...hehe! hope you like this chappie.and hope you review soon...and I know the feeling when your precious card is starting wear out..hehe..till then...  
  
DragonFly: Are you mocking me?! (hehe) cuz if you are I totally am a sport about it.hehe! Cuz I know it's somewhat obvious who Harry is talking to (for all you expert readers out there)..and the part where Hermione should be mad..we'll get to that in the near future.which I think would be something to look forward to...  
  
  
  
TO MY FRIENDS: Aiza, Anna Marie, Joey, Jia, Kathleen, & Kathy  
  
........i'm still waiting...  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Yule Ball is up!! And things will really get..hehe!! ...i won't say..just be on your toes for the next one....  
  
  
  
EXCESS: Do you guyz know any romantic, TEEN books that you would like to recommend?! I really would appreciate it if you tell me your lists of books.... 


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
HI GUYS!!! ITS ME ONES AGAIN!!!!!!!!! WHEW! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I WROTE HERE, BUT NO WORRIES .. A PROMISE IS A PROMISE. I'LL STILL CONTINUE MY FIC!!!! .. .. SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS....JUST TELL ME!!!!! AND IN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER I'LL USE IT.....I HAVE A BIT OF TROUBLE WITH MY THIS FIC.CAUSE I HAVE ALL THESE IDEAS!!!!!! AND BY NOT USING IT PROPERLY..MY FIC WILL SURELY BE A DISASTER...SO I'LL TRY MY VERY BEST TO MAKE A FIC THAT SATISFIES YOU READERS AND IS DEFINITELY WORTH YOUR PRECIOUS TIME..SO FORGIVE ME IF IT TAKES TIME BEFORE I UPLOAD THIS FIC....BUT IF YOU COULD JUST TAKE MY "WORD" AND WAIT... :) AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT A FEW REVIEWS WOULDN'T HURT.... SO THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY FIC (IF YOU HAVEN'T THEN JUST CLICK THE "GO" BUTTON AT THE LOWER LEFT PART OF THIS WINDOW)...AND AGAIN THANK YOU FOR EVEN CONSIDERING TO READ THIS NOTE OF MINE...SO TILL THEN!!! CIAO!  
  
=======Just to let you guys know I have tons of plots and I hope *crosses her fingers* it can be a fic worth your while  
  
============I just hope that HP's recent installment (book 5: Order of the Pheonix) doesn't affect this or any matter affect the fics that we so hardly put our efforts in..  
  
================If you wanna talk to me bout anything in particular my add is dracos_gurl@lovergirl.com  
  
======================Bye! Hope you'll review!!!!! 


	9. The Unexpectable!

Damn! It's been too long since I've uploaded this fic, think it's been more than a year already.I'm so sorry..but no worries,,, I'll add the next chapter in a bout a week or so. Just give me time,,, with this extremely long pause I think I've forgotten how to write fics. but as they say "Patience is a Virtue" so if you just wait and tell me what you think by reviewing and sit still in front of your computer...i'll be back! *den-den- den-deen* and I'll be back with a few more fics..haha! I just love writing! And I never plan to give up on it. Just bare with me & soon..this crappy author's note will soon be gone and an unexpectable chapter will replace it [damn! Why did I let that slip!!!!] so till here! Peace out!!!  
  
Love you all!!!!!! Yayi_felton a.k.a dRaCoS_gUrL3  
  
You can reach me by e-mailing me: yayi_felton@yahoo.com 


End file.
